


Queen of Diamonds

by sqbr



Category: Addicted to You - Avicii (Music Video)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, replaceimage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoying a successful job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen of Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wallwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/gifts).



> Wallwalker asked for decadence and "a happier time or a better job." Which made me think of stealing something more fun than boring old money :)
> 
> Thank you to Alice for the beta, and specifically for persuading me that while my filters were pretty, I should avoid layering them so thickly that you couldn't see what was going on. *sighs for the prettier but incomprehensible first draft*

A dreamy picture of the two women happily sitting close together on a smashed jewelry case covered in jewelry. The blonde is putting a tiara on the brunette, who is holding a gun.


End file.
